Boomer
TUGS= Boomer *'Tug Type': Harbour Tug (formerly) *'Affiliation': Star Fleet and Z-Stacks (formerly) *'Nationality': Irish Boomer (formerly known as Captain Harry) was once found floating adrift in the Estuary in the episode Jinxed, by Ten Cents and Sunshine, where he revealed to the switchers that he was a jinx. Ten Cents was very skeptical about the jinx and didn't believe that he was actually jinxed; however after many incidents seemingly triggered by Ten Cents sounding his whistle, Sunshine encouraged Ten Cents not to doubt the jinx. After he was repaired at Lucky's Yard, Captain Star decided that Boomer was to become a houseboat. He now resides at an Up River jetty labelled Dun Tuggin', where he can relax all day, with the jinx having finally left him. Bio Boomer was formerly named Captain Harry. After he was sold, and his name changed to Boomer, the problem began, or so he claimed. Somehow, he ended up drifting at sea and was found by Ten Cents and Sunshine. Boomer was the only tug besides the original seven to become a Star Tug during the series, even if it was only for a very short period. He was also a Z-Stack for a brief time where he helped Zip and Zug with a munitions contract, but after a barge exploded, Captain Zero sold him back to Captain Star. Captain Star decided to give Boomer one last chance at sailing out at sea with a schooner in hopes that nothing would go wrong. Unfortunately, the Fire Tug brought both Boomer and the burnt-out schooner back to the harbour. Boomer said it was from lightning, but the Fire Tug believed it to be a spark from his stack that caused the misfortune. After all these events, Captain Star sent Boomer to Lucky's Yard where he was rebuilt into a houseboat. Ten Cents and Sunshine then brought him to live at an Up River area known as Dun Tuggin', which is a pun on the fact that he is done being a tugboat. Boomer likes this, as the jinx has finally gone away. Despite Boomer's rebuild, he can be seen as a harbour tug docked with some barges in the background of the episode, Up River. Boomer speaks with an Irish accent. Personality As a result of his chronic bad luck, Boomer was rather pessimistic, sarcastic, and bitter. He also showed some suicidal tendencies when first introduced, not caring if a ship ran him down out in the estuary, or if he sank. However, he was just as goodhearted as any other tug, and was always most concerned about the impact his jinx had on others. Once his problems were cured, he happily started anew, with a much more positive attitude. Behind the Scenes According to sources, Boomer is voiced by British actor Lee Cornes of the show Grange Hill; Cornes also provides the voices of Grampus, Billy Shoepack, the Coast Guard, and many more. In Salty's Lighthouse, Boomer appears in two episodes, in which he experienced two very different adventures; in one episode, he lost his bad luck by successfully towing the schooner, and in the other one, he fails as in the original Tugs, and then became a vacation boat in a story Ten Cents told to Zug. Like Hercules and Warrior, Boomer is one of the few tugs to have hair visible beneath his hat. Boomer's history reflects the naval superstition that changing the name of a ship invokes bad-luck. Appearances Episodes * Jinxed * Up River Voice Actors * Lee Cornes * Tarô Arakawa * Elise Langenoja Other: * Scott McNeil Trivia * Boomer's model was made from Sea Rogue's Uncle. * Boomer's model was sold to the Star Tugs Company without a face mask. * When the remotes for the tugs were brought around, there was a tiny piece of one of Boomer's face masks (showing his hair). It is unknown which face mask this belonged to. * It is currently unknown if Boomer's other face masks still remain in existence. *It's unknown how Boomer ended up adrift at sea. *His whistle was never heard. Gallery File:JinxedHeader.JPG|Boomer in the estuary File:Boomer1.jpg File:BoomeratStarPier.jpg File:BoomerJinxed2.png File:BoomerSmoke.jpg File:BoomerHouseBoat.jpg|Boomer as a houseboat File:BoomerSinking.jpg File:SunkenBoomer.jpg|Boomer sunken File:BoomerUpRiver.png|Boomer in Up River File:BoomerSchooner.jpg File:FIRETUGTCSUNSHINESCHOONERBOOMER.png File:UnluckyTug15.PNG File:UnluckyTug12.PNG|Boomer working for the Z-Stacks File:UnluckyTug9.PNG File:Boomerhouse-1-.jpg File:UnluckyTug7.PNG File:UnluckTug11.PNG File:UnluckTug10.PNG File:UnluckTug6.PNG File:UnluckTug5.PNG File:BoomerSunset.jpg File:Boomerhousetug3.jpg File:Boomerhouseboat2.jpg File:BoomerSchoonerJinxed...png|Boomer and the schooner as seen in the end credits File:UnluckyTugBook7.jpg|Boomer salvaged File:UnluckyTugBook2.jpg File:Boomer.PNG File:Boomertencentssunshinejinxed.PNG File:Boomeroutatsea.PNG File:BoomerHeader.jpg Bluenose&BoomerBehindtheScenes.jpeg File:Boomer'sModel1.jpg|Boomer's model without his face mask. File:BoomersModel.png|The model with Sea Rogue Uncle's face File:BoomerModel.jpg|Boomer's model with remolded face File:BoomerFaceMask.jpg|A piece of Boomer's Face Mask (photographed by zstackstug222 at the Moira Canal Festival, May 2014) File:BoomerAnnuals.png File:BoomerPrototype.jpg|Boomer's possible basis Category:Characters Category:Harbour Tugs Category:Protagonists Category:Tugboats